Dijeron que soy feo
by Deseoscelestiales34
Summary: Todos lo han dicho de mil maneras, pero todas convergen en una palabra: feo. Lo han dicho tanto, que Yoshida Yoshio se lo ha creído y cada vez que se mira en el espejo, quiere llorar. Ya es hora de que alguien le demuestre lo contrario.
1. Prólogo

**_¿Qué hace que una persona sea considerada hermosa?_**

Tal vez puede ser la voz, una que sea melodiosa y un tanto aguda; quizás una grave y suave al mismo tiempo.

Podemos pensar que pueden ser los ojos, con abundantes pestañas, llenos de vida, grandes y de colores vibrantes; o pueden ser ojos profundos y penetrantes.

También puede ser el cabello, un cabello sedoso con cortes favorecedores; o puede ser un cabello corto perfectamente peinado, o si está despeinado debe contener cierto estilo.

Por otro lado, podemos pensar también en la piel, una piel suave de cualquier color que se mantenga constante.

La figura puede predominar en la búsqueda de la belleza, una figura curvilínea, esbelta y bien proporcionada; o una figura tonificada y masculina.

Si vamos un poco más allá, el intelecto es crucial en ciertos aspectos, una persona inteligente, culta y extrovertida resulta tremendamente interesante.

La seguridad que tiene la persona en sí misma es clave; la persona debe ser modesta pero también debe saber que vale mucho y estar cómodo con quién es.

La personalidad es mencionada y también es prioridad, se puede desear a alguien dulce, tierno, cálido e ingenuo; o también, a alguien misterioso, caballeroso, amable, valiente y considerado.

Pero eso es sólo la punta del iceberg.

Ahora que mencionamos la _belleza_ ¿Por qué no mencionamos la _fealdad_?

 ** _¿Qué hace que alguien sea feo?_**

A lo mejor podemos pensar en unos ojos almendrados grandes, con pupilas un tanto pequeñas y de un color muy aburrido.

Quizás una figura flacucha sin ninguna gracia.

Podemos pensar que la voz en una persona _poco atractiva_ es aguda, casi irritante.

El cabello, lo imaginaríamos de color negro, desordenado y sin ningún estilo.

También pensaríamos que la persona en cuestión es torpe, distraída, un poco lenta e irritantemente ingenua.

Quizás le agregaríamos un poco de malas calificaciones y una dificultad para entender.

La estatura de esta persona -podría apostar- sería una debajo del promedio.

Agregaríamos - si es que tenemos una personalidad burlona- que esta persona tenga la capacidad de hacer muecas y caras graciosas inconscientemente.

Después de esta descripción, estaríamos inconformes si no le ponemos un toque final.

La cereza del pastel sería una cicatriz en forma de equis, unos centímetros debajo del ojo en la mejilla derecha.

Y- ya que la descripción de una persona _fea_ está terminada- debo felicitar al lector o lectora.

¿Por qué una felicitación? ¡Porque acaban de describir al protagonista de esta historia!

La persona _fea_ que se imaginó usted se llama Yoshida Yoshio, atiende la escuela preparatoria en Japón y ha sido clasificado como _feo._

Ahora veo que quiere cambiar de opinión ¿Quiere decir usted que Yoshida Yoshio puede llegar a ser _lindo_? ¿Pero cómo?

¿Percepción?

¡Usted ha dado en el clavo una vez más!

La percepción del mundo de una persona- al igual que la manera en la que fueron educados- es el punto número uno para considerar que alguien es _bello_ o _feo_.

Ahora que usted lo descubrió, tenemos un pequeño inconveniente.

Nadie le ha dicho a Yoshida eso.


	2. Dijeron que soy feo

Yoshida Yoshio está totalmente consciente de algo y este conocimiento se ha convertido en parte importante de su vida como estudiante de preparatoria. Pero no solo es consciente de ello ¡Oh no! Lo ha vivido en carne propia más de una vez.

Este dato - y por favor les pido compresión- Es que las chicas son aterradoras.

Todos sabemos que las chicas son todo menos aterradoras. Pueden ser suaves, inocentes, ingenuas; siempre son lindas y encantadoras, poseen una belleza única en cada una.

A veces pueden tener personalidades chocantes; pueden ser ruidosas, rudas, astutas, pervertidas, seductoras. Pero nunca dejan de ser hermosas.

Bueno, Yoshida podría argumentar muy bien en contra de ese pensamiento colectivo.

Yoshida ha visto cómo los semblantes de estas chicas pueden cambiar de tiernos a mortales en segundos -créanle que sí dan miedo-, cómo echan a andar sus mentes para crear planes perversos y llenos de sorna - podríamos decir que los ha _vivido_ porque todos esos planes son dirigidos a él-.

Yoshida sabe muy bien que las chicas -Cuándo quieren- pueden ser muy venenosas, cínicas, hipócritas, irrespetuosas y burlonas. Y se preguntarán ¿Cómo es que sabe eso? Bueno, Yoshida es la victíma preferida -y cabe recalcar que única- de la furia del cuerpo estudiantil femenino de su escuela preparatoria.

Yoshida sabe que las chicas hablan a sus espaldas, Yoshida ha escuchado burlas hacia él y hacia su físico, Yoshida las ha recibido en su cara.

Yoshida -en pocas palabras- Es víctima de acoso en su preparatoria.

¿Y por qué? Yoshida Yoshio no es venenoso, no es irritante o pervertido. De hecho, es bastante dulce y paciente, es amable, y tiene un pequeño problema para decir "no". Pero algo que hay que resaltar en Yoshida es su sentido de justicia, siempre defiende sus ideales y a las personas que están en problemas, a veces ganándose odio y rechazo.

Yoshida es incapaz de matar a una mosca y si alguna vez mató una fue por accidente.

La razón por la que Yoshida recibe constantes burlas y bromas de mal gusto, es porque Yoshida tiene algo así como un chicle pegado a su zapato.

Un chicle muy apuesto.

Este "chicle" es el chico más popular y deseado no de la preparatoria, sino de la ciudad en donde viven. Cualquier chica se vuelve loca cuando lo ve -incluso a las de secundaria se les alborotan los pistones- y jura amor eterno a un chico que no conoce su existencia.

Este chico y razón número uno de los problemas de Yoshida con el género femenino se llama Satō Takahiko, el cual asegura ciegamente haberse encariñado con Yoshida desde la escuela primaria, llamándolo en secreto "su ángel justiciero".

Otra cosa importante que debemos saber, es que Satō y Yoshida son pareja. Todo comenzó cuando Satō usaba a Yoshida como excusa para escapar de las garras de -los demonios- las chicas.

Lentamente, excusa tras excusa, Yoshida pasó de ser ignorado y considerado uno más a ser el enemigo número uno de todas las féminas cursando preparatoria.

Si de por sí las chicas le jugaban malas pasadas, lo insultaban e incluso le agredían, el mismísimo infierno ardió en los ojos de todas las chicas cuando Satō anunció que él y Yoshida eran pareja.

Uno esperaría que los intentos de las chicas por conquistar a Satō desaparecieran ¿No? Bueno, Yoshida lo esperó con todas sus ansias, pero tuvo que bajar a la cruda realidad.

Las chicas no se rendirían.

Es más, parecía que sus ánimos fueron reforzados al mil por ciento y sus deseos por eliminar a Yoshida de la ecuación fueron más fuertes y violentos.

Yoshida soportaba humillaciones, burlas, bromas en silencio ¿Qué podía hacer él en contra de todas las chicas de su preparatoria? La respuesta es sencilla, nada.

Sus amigos, Makimura y Akimoto observaban en silencio cómo Yoshida se callaba. Y aunque intentaban hablar, eran silenciados por las amenazas visuales.

Cuando el tormento terminaba, Akimoto y Makimura le daban consuelo a Yoshida -de una forma torpe pero bien intencionada-, haciéndole ver que se preocupaban por él.

El problema, sin embargo, no era ese.

Sabía que sus amigos le apreciaban de cierta forma y sabía que Satō le quería -o al menos trataba de tragárselo-.

A veces Yoshida se pregunta si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes si él hubiera tenido un rostro más bonito.

Lo había soñado, en más de una ocasión. Se miraba al espejo y veía unos ojos muy bonitos de color marrón brillante, con pestañas bonitas y negras. Su figura no era flacucha sino esbelta. Su boca era fina y graciosa acompañada de un cabello negro y suave.

Quería ser un chico lindo. Quería, quería, quería.

Quería que le dijeran que era lindo, porque nadie nunca se lo ha dicho.

Pero nos estamos yendo por las ramas -ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de inseguridades-, en cambio podemos hablar de muchas cosas.

Podemos hablar del mismísimo Satō Takahiko -aunque eso aumentaría su ego-, Podemos hablar de Nishida -el valiente rival de Satō-, podemos hablar de Yoshida -nuestro querido y subestimado protagonista-, o podemos terminar aquí y esperar al siguiente capítulo.

Pero me pregunto yo ¿De qué se debería de tratar?

¿Quizás de otros personajes igual de importantes?

¿Torachin? ¿Yamanaka? ¿Nishida? ¿Azuma?

O podemos hablar de todos ellos, dándole tiempo al tiempo.

Pero por ahora concentrémonos en algo.

Alguien se lastimó la mano y está sangrando.

Alguien rompió un espejo en su habitación y soporta su dolor en silencio.


End file.
